1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a circuit, a display system, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification and the like include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device, an input/output device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, a memory device, and the like are each an embodiment of the semiconductor device. In addition, an imaging device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (e.g., a thin film solar cell and an organic thin film solar cell), and an electronic device each may include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of display devices, there is a liquid crystal display device provided with a liquid crystal element. For example, an active matrix liquid crystal display device, in which pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix and transistors are used as switching elements connected to respective pixel electrodes, has attracted attention.
For example, an active matrix liquid crystal display device including transistors, in each of which metal oxide is included in a channel formation region, as switching elements connected to respective pixel electrodes has already been known (Patent Documents 1 and 2).